The present invention relates to magnetic storage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to performing reading during writing of data in a magnetic storage system.
Magnetic storage systems are used for storing information. Various techniques have been employed in order to increase the amount of information which can be stored for a given area or volume. One technique which is being employed is referred to as bit patterned media (BPM). With this technique, various bit locations are patterned onto the storage medium. In such a system, in some configurations it may be desirable to be able to read data simultaneously with a writing operation. In a BPM system, a magnetic transducer is used for reading and writing data. In order to efficiently read data during a writing operation, it is desirable for the read sensor of the transducer to be in close proximity to the write pole tip. However, this proximity induces cross talk between the write signal and the data being read back from the storage media. Example solutions for addressing this cross talk include providing additional shielding, increasing the spacing between the read and write transducers, decreasing the write signal, or attempting to increase the read signal. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.